Perfect Remedy
by saerusa
Summary: Hei, Anaru. Ayo kita buat luka ini semakin membesar! Mereka saling menertawakan, terjatuh lagi, berdua—yukiatsu/anaru.


**Perfect Remedy**

**AnoHana (c) Mari Okada**

**cerita ini punya saya :)**

**a/n: halo salam kenal mereka berdua unyu sekali mengapa MTK gabisa seunyu mereka uhuhu thanks for reading :")**

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka sama menyedihkannya.

Jatuh cinta pada orang yang takkan pernah sekalipun menoleh pada mereka. Hanya ada perbedaan tipis; yang satu terus menunjukkan meski diacuhkan dan yang satunya lagi menyimpan perasaan, melipatnya sendirian di ujung kenyataan.

Dua-duanya terluka.

Waktu yang berlalu membiarkan luka hati keduanya semakin menganga. Mereka terus berjalan dengan rasa sakit yang tak bisa dilupakan. Mereka berubah, seiring perasaan mereka yang semakin tak terarah.

Mereka terus maju sambil melihat masa lalu.

Dan mereka bertemu;

* * *

Yang satu bicara kepada yang lain; _hei, kita sama-sama terluka, kita sama-sama menyedihkan, kita punya banyak kesamaan, apa salahnya kita berkencan, Anjou-san?_

* * *

"Kau datang juga,"

"Che, kapan lagi seorang Matsuyuki Atsumu mengajak gadis sepertiku untuk berkencan?"

Satu pesan singkat dari Yukiatsu mengawali semuanya. Berlanjut telepon berdurasi tiga menit, ajakan Yukiatsu yang mendadak dan jawaban Anaru yang tidak disangka.

"Duduklah," Yukiatsu menumpukkan dagu di atas kedua punggung tangannya, "Mau kupesankan apa?"

Anaru menaruh tasnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan si pemuda ber_cardigan_ hitam,

"Terserah kau saja,"

"Oke,"

* * *

Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal. Keduanya memulai bersamaan, dan mengalir begitu saja. Kecanggungan yang mengambang di awal, pecah dan hanyut bersama dengan kesedihan dan tawa yang mereka lontarkan. Pesanan yang lama datangnya, buruknya kemacetan kota, nilai pelajaran yang buruk dan universitas apa yang akan mereka ambil.

Keduanya saling memahami keadaan satu sama lain, karena keduanya mengalami kisah hidup yang sama-sama miris.

Saat ini, Yukiatsu tak perlu bersembunyi dibalik topeng kesempurnaan. Bersama Anaru, Yukiatsu bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri yang sederhana dan menyukai hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Yukiatsu tidak perlu pusing mencari topik hebat supaya terkesan cerdas. Cukup dengan lempar lelucon menggelikan, Yukiatsu bisa tertawa dengan lega.

Dan Anaru tak perlu susah payah untuk mencari perhatian dengan tampil secantik mungkin. Di depan Yukiatsu, Anaru lebih merasa bebas dan apa adanya.

Yukiatsu bilang dia akan mengambil jurusan bisnis dan manajemen. Anaru mengetukkan jari kakinya ke lantai, dia malu, dia tidak tahu mau kuliah di jurusan apa.

Pesanan datang, dan Anaru terkesan dengan semua pilihan menu yang dipesankan oleh Yukiatsu. Anaru memilih diam, dalam hati gadis itu menggerutu tahu dari mana Yukiatsu tentang makanan favoritnya.

Ah, mungkin kebetulan saja.

Iya kebetulan saja, pastinya.

Yukiatsu menopang dagu dan terus memandangi si nona Anjou. Keh, Yukiatsu mengingat dalam susunan memori yang rapi; ketika perdamaian _super buster_ main ke rumah Anaru, Yukiatsu mengamati camilan dan minuman apa saja yang langsung disantap Anaru tanpa banyak bicara.

Yukiatsu tersenyum tanpa sadar.

* * *

"Jawab jujur, aku gadis seperti apa, Yukiatsu?" Anaru penasaran dengan penilaian dari Yukiatsu terhadap dirinya. Dia mengunyah _steak _sambil menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilontarkan si tampan di hadapannya.

Yukiatsu berhenti menelan kunyahannya.

"Cengeng, posesif dan pencemburu," Yukiatsu menjawab tanpa jeda. "Sedikit galak dan—"

Asalnya Yukiatsu akan mengejek bulu mata palsu Anaru lagi tapi tidak jadi. Yukiatsu tahu mana yang lentik palsu dan lentik alami. Hari ini, Anaru adalah Anaru sahabatnya yang ia kenal.

"Apa tidak ada sifat yang baik, huh?" Anaru meneguk jusnya, "Kau ini benar-benar ya,"

Tapi Anaru bingung. Yukiatsu bilang dia posesif. Posesif dari mananya...

"Aku suka," Yukiatsu sengaja memberi jeda. Lelaki itu memandangi bola mata Anaru dengan santai.

Anaru meneguk jusnya pelan-pelan. Pandangan Yukiatsu yang tak biasanya membuat kaki Anaru gemetaran.

"Suka?"

Anaru semakin gemas.

"Aku suka,"

Yukiatsu menggoda.

"Apa?"

"Sifatmu yang jujur apa adanya dan tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, Anaru."

Yukiatsu yang terus terang membuat pipi Anaru memerah tanpa sebab.

Kejujuran Anaru tentang Jintan dihadapan semuanya. Kejujuran Anaru atas pengakuan bahwa ia cemburu pada Menma. Anaru mengakuinya. Dan Yukiatsu kagum dengan keberanian Anaru.

"Giliranmu yang menilaiku,"

Anaru mengaduk isi gelasnya dengan sedotan, menciptakan jeda diantara obrolan panjang yang sedikit melupakan malam itu.

"Yukiatsu itu ... " Anaru mengamati bentuk wajah pemuda di depannya,

"Kalau kubilang kau bodoh, itu salah. Kubilang kau jelek, fakta mengatakan sebaliknya." penampilan Yukiatsu mematahkan pendapat Anaru dalam sekejap; Yukiatsu itu tipikal cowok-cowok yang digandrungi oleh banyak perempuan.

Anaru berpikir keras sambil menempelkan telunjuk diantara kerutan dua alis,

"Kau sombong, dan tega!"

Anaru menggigit kentang gorengnya,

"Tapi ...kau sebenarnya perhatian dengan caramu sendiri, Yukiatsu,"

Anaru tidak akan pura-pura lupa dengan kebaikan Yukiatsu, obrolan mereka ketika masih kecil dan uluran tangan Yukiatsu ketika Anaru menangis.

Ada hal yang melintas di otak Yukiatsu yang terganggu,

"Hei, Anaru, ayo kita buat luka ini semakin besar—,"

Yukiatsu perlu tahu bagaimana perasaan Anaru sekarang. Masih adakah kesempatan? Apa hati Anaru sudah tertutup?

Yukiatsu akan mengambil jalan yang paling menyakitkan untuk dilalui.

"Seberapa sakitnya diacuhkan Jintan, Anaru?"

Anaru membelalakkan mata,

"Sialan kau—!"

Suara Anaru tertahan dan menggantung di tenggorokan.

Dari semua topik yang ada di dunia, kenapa Yukiatsu harus membahas Jintan lagi? Anaru sudah melakukan banyak hal agar pemuda berambut hitam itu berhenti mengganggu pikiran Anaru.

Dan dengan mudahnya, Yukiatsu mengungkit-ungkitnya, lagi.

"Menma tidak akan mau dengan pria sombong sepertimu!"

Anaru terdesak dengan emosi yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya, airmata menggenang di sudut, Anaru kesal.

Yukiatsu, brengsek.

"Ya, aku memang sombong,"

Yukiatsu menerbangkan seluruh kenangan Menma yang melekat di dalam hatinya. Yukiatsu juga berhak untuk terus hidup dengan bahagia walaupun tidak semudah kedengarannya.

Yukiatsu berusaha supaya sosoknya yang dulu begitu menyedihkan tidak menertawakannya, lagi.

Dan Yukiatsu memilih Anaru yang jelas berkebalikan dengan Menma. Memilih Anaru bukan Tsuruko yang sudah tiga tahun mengikutinya, Anaru yang cerewet, Anaru yang cantik, Anaru yang lemah dan rapuh.

"Dasar sombong!"

"Sudah kubilang aku sombong, Anaru,"

Bahu Yukiatsu bergetar,

"Aku terlalu percaya diri dengan segala kemampuanku dan pada akhirnya bagi Menma hanyalah Jintan."

Yukiatsu tertawa getir, justru dari sini ketahuan siapa yang paling menyedihkan. Yukiatsu tak pernah berusaha, dan takkan pernah tahu hasilnya bagaimana. Sedangkan Anaru mencoba, terus mencoba meskipun diakhir tersisa kegagalan. Setidaknya, Anaru pernah mencoba.

Lalu terjatuh lagi.

"Menma... memang pantas mendapatkan Jintan,"

Anaru tertunduk, tetesan itu jatuh, menciptakan jejak lembap di _sweater_ putihnya, Anaru kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, Anaru membenci dirinya sendiri,

"Gadis jelek dan jahat sepertiku... apa yang akan dilihat Jintan?"

Yukiatsu meraih pipi Anaru, mengusap lelehan basah itu dengan hati-hati,

"Dan kau tidak perlu menjadi Menma untuk menarik perhatianku,"

Anaru semakin tidak kuasa, tangisannya semakin deras, Anaru berusaha menekan suaranya dengan menggigit bibir, kalimat Yukiatsu begitu telak. Anaru tak perlu menjadi Menma untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Yukiatsu benar, dia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk dicintai. Selama ini, Anaru menjadi orang lain agar bisa dikasihi.

Yukiatsu mengeluarkan saputangan kesayangan (yang bahkan belum pernah diperlihatkan kepada Menma sekalipun)

"Menangislah sepuasmu."

Kalau saja Anaru mendengarkan baik-baik nada bicara Yukiatsu, pemuda itu menyelipkan rasa bersalah, permintaan maaf yang tulus dan perhatian yang besar.

"Hei, Anaru, menangislah. Kau hanya perlu tahu aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu ketika kamu menangis,"

Hujan di bola mata Anaru semakin deras. Anaru teringat disaat teriakan, genggamannya diabaikan dan Jintan menghilang.

Sekarang, dia menangis, Yukiatsu tetap disini. Anaru terisak, Yukiatsu memeluknya. Anaru semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan Yukiatsu tak membiarkannya.

"Dan kau juga jangan sok-sok seperti Jintan, Yukiatsu!" balas Anaru marah bercampur isakan, "Ini semua 'kan salahmu!"

Yukiatsu mengeratkan pelukannya sampai Anaru selesai menumpahkan semua kejengkelan dan kesedihan yang terus menggumpal.

"Hei, Anaru,"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Jadi ini semua akan selesai dengan kata maaf, ha?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab,"

"Ha?"

"Jadi apa yang kau minta dariku?"

"Dua."

"Hanya segitu?"

"Tiga,"

"Oke,"

"Traktir aku makan sepuasnya,"

"Tapi kau memaafkanku?"

"Ya, ya, ya,"

"Semudah itu?"

"Dua, ubah sifat jelekmu itu, Yukiatsu,"

"Lalu terakhir?"

* * *

Warna langit sore hari sama cantiknya dengan warna bola mata Anaru, pikiran Yukiatsu berbisik seperti itu.

Anaru benar-benar menguras dompetnya kali ini, Yukiatsu tertawa dalam hati. Dan yah, Yukiatsu tak ambil pusing. Anaru juga sebenarnya mengerti bahwa Yukiatsu... mencoba untuk menanyakan perasaannya dengan cara yang masih saja sama seperti dulu.

Sehabis menangis, Anaru menertawakan ekspresi wajah Yukiatsu yang langka. Dan ketegangan itu pun lenyap, mereka saling mengejek lagi dan Yukiatsu mengalah.

Anaru menenteng dua kantung plastik berisi makanan yang sengaja dibungkus pulang dan Yukiatsu menyelipkan tangan ke dalam saku.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan.

"Hei, Yukiatsu,"

Anaru memperhatikan kuteks di jari-jarinya; bening. Anaru juga menilik pantulan dirinya dan Yukiatsu di dinding kafe yang terbuat dari kaca ketika berjalan keluar. _Sweater_ putih polos yang longgar, rambut tergerai, celana hitam seperempat.

Yukiatsu dari awal sudah menyadari absennya sosok Anaru yang modis. Pemuda itu bergumam sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari, bibirnya masih sibuk menyedot isi segelas moka latte.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku, kita sembuhkan luka ini bersama-sama, oke?"

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti.

Anaru menunduk, rambut ikalnya terjatuh, tidak sanggup menatap Yukiatsu yang melepaskan sedotan dari bibirnya. Anaru melempar pandangan, saking malunya kenapa dia bisa sejujur itu mengatakan isi hatinya.

Satu detik, bergulir.

Anaru merasakan sebuah tepukan hangat di pucuk kepalanya dan satu senyuman Yukiatsu yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya;

"Aku akan membuatmu terjatuh lagi, Anaru."

Anaru cemberut, mengerutkan alis, menggembungkan pipi, "Apa katamu?"

Yukiatsu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan dengan rasa moka yang kuat di bibir tipis si gadis,

"Jatuhlah ke dalam pelukanku, Anjou Naruko,"

Dan tatapan mata Yukiatsu begitu lama, dalam dan serius.

.

.

.

Buku-buku pelajaran kesenian kini tertata rapi di meja belajar. Perhiasan dan pernak-pernik pindah ke dalam lemari. Anaru ingin satu universitas dengan orang paling perfeksionis yang pernah ada.

Jendela yang terbuka lebar, makanan enak dan remote televisi. Yukiatsu sekali-sekali belajar pada gadis yang selalu menikmati hidupnya tanpa perlu banyak berpikir.

Dua-duanya belajar, bahwa setelah terjatuh, terluka mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk menjalani kisah baru dari awal tanpa perlu melihat masa lalu.

...

**—Einde.**


End file.
